Many different kinds of devices exist which allow a user to control an application. The user may manipulate these types of devices to control an on-screen pointer, to control the behavior of a game figure, and so on. The most prevalent of such devices include keyboards, mouse devices, joy sticks, trackballs, voice recognition tools, and so on. Less common types of control devices include data gloves, inertial sensors, radio positioning mechanisms, and so on.
Known control devices may have various shortcomings. For instance, some control devices may not capture user input with sufficient degrees of freedom (DOF) to control certain applications. Other control devices may provide position information that is not sufficiently precise or reliable. Other control devices may be cumbersome to use. Other control devices may be prohibitively expensive. Known control devices may suffer from yet other shortcomings